


Spring, Year One

by SannahOfSkva



Series: A Valley's Wonders [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Forest Farm Map, Freeform, Gen, Latin, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, Slow Burn Abigail/Male Player, Tags May Change, Were-Creatures, Were-Panther Samael, might be inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: The turning of spring brings two newcomers to Stardew Valley, in particular to Pelican Town. The entire town is interested in the man and his son, the pair that had inherited the old man's farm, and wonder what they'll bring with them.++++Samael Wraith moved to Pelican Town to protect himself and his son, Gabriel. All he hopes is that the one they're running from doesn't find them.
Relationships: Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Background Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley)
Series: A Valley's Wonders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658332
Kudos: 11





	1. The Newcomers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565606) by KyleR91. 



**Night, Pre Day One of Spring**

The town is abuzz with gossip, and everyone is excited by the news. Abigail skips into Sam’s room, quickly closing it to prevent his mom and brother from overhearing them.

“Did you hear?” She asks, eyes going back and forth between Sam and Sebastian. Both nod, the former the only one smiling.

“Yeah!” Sam’s answer is enthusiastic, the young adult bouncing where he sits on his bed. “The farm has new owners. Do you think they’re single?”

“They’re probably married to each other.” Sebastian responses, shooting his close friend a dark and worried look.

Giving him a sad look, Abigail shoves Sam over to make room for herself.

“I wonder if they’re going to permanently stay here or sell the farm.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Sebastian mutters, taking the time to lean against her.

•~*~•

Marnie hums in thought, pulling Jodi’s hair back to braid it. Like them, the others had long ago put down their exercise equipment to sit back and relax.

“It’s about time someone took up that farm.” Robin mutters from where she’s sprawled out on the couch. “It’s starting to look like a freaking forest.”

The others murmur in agreement, Marnie finishing off Jodi’s braid with a small rubber band.

“Are they good looking?” Emily asks, taking a long sip from the tea in her hands. From where she’s sitting, Marnie can smell the sweetness in it.

“Possibly,” Jodi says, eyes swiveling to look at the younger woman, “but the real questions are whether or not they’re single and if they’re into women.”

“I just want to know how long they’ll last in this town.” Marnie puts in, rolling her eyes at their conversation. “It’s not like we have city life here.”

Several nods of agreement follow her comment, along with several yawns. Caroline is quick to start herding them out, intent on getting some sleep that night.

•~*~•

Lewis waits at the bus stop, pulling out his phone to check the time. _They should be here soon._ At that thought, the bus rolls in and stops close to his truck. Slipping out, he smiles at the two men that make their way down with a few bags. Two dogs bound out after them, one a border collie and the other a Belgian Malionis.

“So you must be Gabriel and Samael.” Lewis states, hiding his frown when he notes that the shorter (whose eyes seem to be _reflecting_ light, though he’s sure it’s just due to his being tired) seems to be holding a small child. _Was the information I got wrong?_

“We are.” The man with the child says, setting down the bag he has to hold out a hand. “I’m Samael, and this is my son, Gabriel. James here was kind enough to help us move out here.”

The boy doesn’t respond as Lewis shakes his father’s hand, clearly out cold with his head laying on the man’s shoulder. Considering the time, it’s probably past his bedtime. Motioning to the truck, Lewis smiles a bit at both of the men.

“Put your things in the truck and I’ll drive you to Eagle Hill.” The relief on Samael’s face is as clear as day. “I’m sure that you want to sleep the night away on an actual bed.”

With a nod, Samael picks up his bag and motions to James to grab what he can. _These two are sure going to liven up the place._ Lewis thinks, grabbing a few bags himself.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Gabriel and Samael's native language is Latin. Unfortunately, I don't speak/read Latin, so I've used Google translate for this. Hopefully, everything has been translated correctly. If you know Latin and know that it's not correct, please tell me so I can correct it.

Samael stifles a sigh as he sits up, quickly checking the alarm clock hanging above the bed.  _ 6 a.m. _ blinks down at him as he slides out of bed, carefully prying Gabriel’s hands from his shirt and guiding them to his stuffed panther.

With a smile, he quickly changes and grabs the bag of parsnip seeds Mayor Lewis had given him last night. Heaving out a quiet sigh, Samael slides the money James refused to take and places it back with what little he has. With a last look back to make sure Gabriel’s still sleeping, he steps out the door and stares at what his grandfather’s farm had become.

It’s basically a mess. Trees from the forest had made their way onto the farm, most likely killing the fruit trees that might’ve been there before. Grass and weeds have also made their way onto the farm, even coming up to the house and taking root. The carefully planned out fields that his grandfather left are gone. He’s going to have to clean this place up as he expands the number of crops he has each season. Or possibly before than.

Carefully dropping the seeds onto the porch, Samael quickly scours around the cabin in search of what the mayor had mentioned last night. With a grin, he finds a chest and opens it to find tools that’re badly in need of a repair. The tools with blades are bent and dull from rust, dented and chipped in several places. Even the watering can is in bad shape, sporting rust and dents of its own, but thankfully without any major holes that he can see.

With narrowed eyes, he grabs some of the tools as he quickly comes up with a plan. He can plant the seeds now, as well as start on removing the plant life that moved during the years. Whatever he doesn’t need can be sold and, therefore, gain him money to get more supplies for him and Gabriel as well as more seeds.

•~*~•

Abigail snorts at her friend’s comment, rolling her eyes. Despite the resistance from Sebastian (which the entire group knows is only half-hearted), she still manages to pull him along with them.

“We can all see how obvious it is that you want to know more about them, Seb.” Abigail doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s nodding in agreement. “Maybe you’ll click with one of them.”

Several snickers follow her words, along with a glare from Sebastian. With a roll of her eyes, Abigail stops short when she rounds the corner and sees one of the farmers, Emily walking straight into her.

One of the newcomers is on the overrun field near the cabin, axe in hand and a tree in pieces in front of him on the ground. His nearly black hair is long, reaching the middle of his back, clearly silky straight despite it being pulled back into a braid. His shirt is a light brown and his pants a light grey, both old looking and dirty from the dirt and sweat. The sweat from the workout makes his bronzed skin reflect the sunlight, as well as bring out his eyes. From the several yard distance, Abigail can tell that they’re an emerald green, and that his pupils are a vertical slit.

Frowning, Abigail steps forward with a prompted shove from Emily, and meets the farmer’s eyes. His eyes widen in shock and surprise, and quickly looks away to the shabby cabin behind him, the group following his gaze.

A boy of around the age of five is making his way out, looking hastily and kind of badly dressed as he rubs at his eyes. He looks much like the man, though his eyes are a yellow color with normal looking pupils and has shoulder length hair. With a yawn, he calls out to the man.

_ “Pater? Sunt enim ibi?1” _ The boy’s words are clearly that of another language, cutely accented as he looks around. His eyes land on the group, and he shuffles where he stands on the porch.

_ “Sic sumus.2” _ Comes the response, and after waving a hand to the group, the man heads to the boy. By the time he’s turning away, Abigail quickly notes that his eyes have a normal pupil.

Setting the axe down and leaning it’s handle against the wall, the man is quick to fix the child’s clothes as best as he could. Muttering softly to the boy, he coaxes him to sit on the porch. The boy nods, and the man is quickly in and out of the cabin to grab some food.

Smiling a bit at the sight, Abigail quickly grabs Sebastian’s arm and starts dragging him to the cabin, the others following close behind them. They might as well introduce themselves, since the pair had seen them.

* * *

**Hopefully Correct Translations of Latin**

  1. "Dad? Are we there?"
  2. "Yes, we are."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that was kind of uneventful. I never wrote for SDV before, and we *are* just starting out for this story and series. Things will get more eventful the further along we go.


	3. Day One, Continued

Abigail smiles at the pair of newcomers when they reach the cabin, nudging Sebastian to get him to at least give a small wave. The boy shyly waves back, quick to hide behind the man once the group stops.

“Hello, newcomers!” Sam loudly proclaims, pushing his way to the front. “Welcome to the valley!”

“We never expected this kind of greeting.” The man states, eyeing the group before smiling. “Thank you.”

Sam grins, quick to start introducing the group to the duo.

“I’m Sam, and this is the lot I grew up with. Dark and gloomy is my best friend, Sebastian.” Said friend glares at the blonde, rolling his eyes. “Blondie here is Haley, who cares more about her photography than her hair, which is a surprise.”

Several snorted, and Abigail quickly shoved him to stop. “He’s just being theatrical… mostly. I’m Abigail, Emily’s the one with the blue hair, Maru’s in the back with the glasses, and Alex’s the wannabe jock. We’re a weird bunch, but we’re all friends here.”

“I’m Samael, and this is my son, Gabriel.” Gabriel hums at the mention of his name, still hiding behind his father. “This is, quite possibly, the warmest welcome we’ve gotten from a town.”

_ I can definitely see the resemblance. _ Abigail thinks, not really registering what he just recently said. His eyes are just  _ so pretty. _ Soon, her mind catches up, and her head snaps up.

“Warmest? You two seem like great people!”

Samael winces at the comment, quickly picking up on the shocked expressions of the group. He’s probably guessing as to what’s going through our minds.

“Not everyone is as welcoming as you guys.” The smile he gives falters a bit. “But this isn’t something I’d rather talk about on the first full day we’ve been here. Want to show us around?”

•~*~•

Lewis smiles at the group of young adults that round the corner, waving when he’s sure they’ve spotted him. The new farmer and his son are with them, the boy giggling madly as he chases after the border collie.

“Getting the know how of the town?” He asks as soon as they’re close enough, smiling down at Gabriel and returning his small wave. “This lot is not causing any trouble, are they?”

“No, Mayor, they’re great! Amazing, even.” Abigail blushes at the comments, and Lewis quickly takes not of her reaction. “We’re learning many things.”

Nodding, he motions towards where he knows the park is. “If they haven’t mentioned it yet, there’s a park for the kids over there if you follow the pathway. Penny, one of the other townsfolk, also teaches them several things at the library if you need any help in that area.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Smiling, Lewis watches the group head off. He noticed how Samael hesitated a bit when he mentioned the park and other children. Did something happen when the boy was younger, causing his father to be more protective of him? If so, then hopefully the town can ease his worries and help him realize that none of them would dare to hurt Gabriel. Hell, they’d even help protect him if need be.

Shaking his head, he turns to Marnie when she calls his name. There’s a grin on her face, and he knows full well what she wants to talk about: the new members of the town.  _ What kind of things has she come up with? _


	4. End of Day One

“Thank you for showing us around.” Samael mutters, the small boy fast asleep in his arms.

Gabriel had gotten tired some time ago, and his father had quickly made the choice to pick him up and carry him. Not long after that, the child had fallen asleep in his father’s arms. It must’ve been a long trip for him. And, honestly, Abigail finds the sight rather adorable.

“It’s not a problem.” She mutters back, making sure to keep her voice as quiet and soft as his. “If it wasn’t us, one or more of the others would’ve come around to show you the town. Besides, it was fun getting to know you two.”

Samael smiles, face clearly showing how thankful he is. His eyes seem to reflect the low light of the night that slowly approaches, free hand finding it’s way to his collie’s collar. Avalon, as it turns out, was tightly curling her way around his legs in an attempt to herd him away. As to where she wants him to go, Abigail can only guess that she wants to head back to the overgrown farm.

“It was fun getting to know all of you as well.” Avalon’s near quiet bark has him laughing a bit, shaking his head. “Best be off, before Avalon gets even more angry with me. Have a nice night, Abigail.”

Abigail nearly forgets to respond to his leaving statement, eyes wide as she watches him leave. His laugh has her getting a warm feeling, mind going blank. Even the man’s smile has that feeling showing up. She needs to talk to her mom about it. Maybe in the morning, though.

•~*~•

Rasmodius frowns, running a hand through his beard. The Jumino he had just brought forth looks far more agitated than normal. They always get miffed when he summons them from wherever they are, not wanting to be away for too long. That is something he understands. At the current moment, though, there is  _ something _ that is bothering the small beings.

Letting the small creature fade away, he closes his eyes and lets his magic unfurl from it’s restraint. If it’s something that they can feel on a magical level, hopefully he’ll spot it as well. If not… well, he can go to the wolves for help.

Breathing deeply, Rasmodius searches around the town. Nothing feels out of place, the majority of the people fast asleep. Young Abigail seems to be wide away and if the wizard is reading her soul right, is clearly excited about something. Her friend Sebastian is also awake, moping about something from within his basement. Then he turns his eye to the abandoned farm, and finds something unexpected.

The run-down home is now being lived in. He only expected to be one person to be moving in and living there soon, as his visions had only shown a man, but there are two people sleeping within, alongside that of two dogs. Rasmodius inspects the souls closer, finding out even more.

The older is the one he expected to be there, though the feline grace of a panther is new. He thought the last owner of the farm was the last one in the area. Sleeping close to the panther is the soul of a younger person, a  _ much _ younger person. By the feel of their soul alone, Rasmodius would put them around the age of five. He can tell that this person would eventually be able to shift into an animal as well, though just what is unclear. The shape seems to be shifting between a wolf and a panther. Is the child a mix of two tribes?

Shaking his head, Rasmodius pulls back into his body. As to what the child will be will be found out when they turn six. The wolves will undoubtedly be by not long after the sun rises, bringing tales of the farm’s new owners. He will be caught up then, knowing that wolves will get as much information as possible.


End file.
